leaf_greenfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough part two
In route 1, the first man you meat will give you a potion for free so make sure you talk to him. To get to Viridian city, just continue north. It's a good idea to level up a bit but make sure not to take on too many battles, otherwise your pokemon will faint. If you don't want to battle a wild Pokemon, just run away. The moment you enter Viridain city, head to to the Pokemon center and talk to the nurse joy so that she can heal your Pokemon that may be low on hp after battling wild Pokemon. After healing, you can walk around, but you won't be able to continue the game because a man is blocking the way and is not letting any body pass. To get the game going, head to the Pokemart and talk to the man at the counter. He will give you a parcel to give to professor Oak. Now all you have to do is to return to Pallet and deliver the parcel to professor Oak. before going south again, go west and up the small trail and then right and collect the potion. As you head south, you will see ledges that before hand you could not go over. Now that your heading the other way, you will be able to jump down them all the way to the first patch of tall grass you walked through. head down it and you will be back in Pallet town. If needed, walk in to your house and talk to your mom and she will heal you up. Go to the lab and talk to the professor. The parcel will be given to him and at that moment, your rival will turn up. Professor Oak will then give you and your rival a pokedex+ 5 Pokeballs. This is the moment your real journey starts! Head striaght back to Viridian city and heal up if needed. If you want, you can head to route 22 and catch 2 new Pokemon and battle your rival, But there is no need to go there till much later in the game unless you want new Pokemon or want to level up a bit more. I think it would be a good idea to catch a Mankey there and level it up till it learns low kick if your starter was Charmander so that you can have an advantage over Brock. Route 22 wild Pokemon: ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- | | | |} If you want to, later on in the game you will be able to unlock items and \an HM called surf that using them, you can catch different pokemon in the lake father to the left. To get to your rival, walk in to the first oatch of grass and head north. Walk to the left and your rival will walk up to you and tell you that heading that way is useless if you don't have any badges. He will battle with you and his Pokemon depend on what Pokemon you chose as a starter. The three options are listed here: If your starter was Bulbasaur: If your starter was Charmander: If your starter was Squirtle: Don't waste your time and go to check if he was right, he is. Go back to Viridian city and continue to Viridian forest, north. If you want, you can buy products in the Pokemart: Back Next